idmanhwafandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 6 Chapter 2
Summary Id starts to talk about his coming to the world and meeting with Greydrone. Synopsis Id says that he expected the Dragon Lord to older, not a young girl. To this, Selenia states that age and sex are just an appearance but the fact that Id is a man is strange. She then changes the topic to that of Greydrone and his request. Id then explains that he is from another world, do to what Greydrone said was a dimensional shift. His story then continues on in the form of a flashback. Chunhwa sees a gold dragon, contemplates why the dragon does not look like those depicted in drawings, stops himself and quickly turns to leave. As he does, he hears a voice call out his name. Looking over the edge, he again hears the voice call out his name. After he climbed down to the dragon's level, Chunhwa gives up looking for the voice, do to his fear of the dragon, and chides himself for climbing down without thinking. Chunhwa then spots what looks like (to the reader, anyways) an oddly-shaped stalagmite. He asks it, “Was it you... who was calling me?” He then dismisses that idea, loudly, “Why would this thing be able to talk?” He then remembers about the dragon. Turning, Chunhwa finds that the dragon is awake. Mentally freaking out, Chunhwa tries to take his leave when the dragon starts to talk to him. However, Chunhwa is unable to understand, that is, until the dragon casts a spell that allowed him to. Back in the present, Irlina figured out what Id wanted to ask Lord Ilian. The exchange between Id and Irlina ticks Laillo off, and Id threatens to leave. Selenia apologizes for Lail's (as she calls him) behavior. She even get him to apologize. Id then continues. Greydrone uses the spell polymorph to take on a humanoid appearance. From Chunhwa's reaction, he deduces that the other world does not have magic. Not understanding the concept of magic, Chunhwa ask what Greydrone is doing in the cavern. Greydrone responds that he has been watching over the sword, Lamia, for 10,000 years. Impressed, Chunhwa asks if he is immortal. To this, Greydrone responds that he is approximately 18,000 years old (not much of an answer). Chunhwa approaches the sword and Greydrone yells not to touch it; that Lamia is a sword with a life and will and will engulf any but its master in flame. Calming down, Greydrone explains that the sword was forged by himself, other dragon lords, and the gods. The blade contains the power of the gods; the hilt made from a part of his own heart. As such, the sword is more powerful than the gods. Despite having forged the sword for more than 300 years, he can barely hold the sword. Chunhwa interrupts, saying that he is already holding it; he had to hold on to it to keep his balance. The sword starts to react and Greydrone commands him to let go of it but Chunhwa's hand won't move. Reaching for the boy, Greydrone is forced back by the sword when Chunhwa is enveloped in light. In front of Chunhwa manifests a long haired girl. Characters in Order of Appearance *Laillo Sidgar *Selena *Id *Irlina *Greydrone (dragon & humanoid forms) *Lamia (sword & spirit forms) Notes Kmts translation Category:Chapters